Seraphiel
Seraphiel (Nova) is one of the more forgiving Archangels the forces of Heaven has to offer. With relatively low micro compared to the other Archangels forces due to the range of Seraphiel and her forces, it's an excellent choice for many new players. In the hand of a skilled player though, Seraphiel is a force to be recognized. Seraphiel One must constantly aggro with Seraphiel's "snipe" ability. Dealing 1,000 damage per snipe, Seraphiel can deal the finishing blow to one of Hell's heroes or elites. There are drawbacks, however, as the ability is channeled and reduces the armor of Sera to 0. During this period of time, Seraphiel will take increased amounts of damage that should not be ignored even if it's from the weak Hell spawns. Nathaniel Nathaniel (Viking) is one of Heaven's most underutilized heroes. Nathan should always be used in assault form to support Sera's ground forces as another hero on the ground will help Heaven hold and Asmodeus' anti-air attack with its long range is extremely powerful. There are a few exceptions to the rule. With a devastating attack in fighter form, Nathan should be used at every opportunity to snipe Hell's grigori (overseers). Nathan can also be used to support The Messiah and defend it from Devil, Harpy, and Gargoygle pushes. Be cautious, however, as Asmodeus will be making you a priority target to snipe. Remember to return Nathan to assault mode after his use in fighter form is not needed anymore. Early Game with Stalkers and Creep Denial Stalkers are known as one of the most mobile units in Starcraft regular game and they still possess the same strengths in Heaven Besieged. With their blink and high movement speed, their mobility is unrivaled to nothing less than Fallen over creep. Keeping this mind, it's generally a good idea to capitalize on this. Early Game At the very beginning of the game, unload the marines from the bunkers to the left of your intial POV of the game and destroy the bunkers to open the alleyway of attack. Rally all your units to the clearing to the left of the perdition turret. If Asmo is ignorant and proceeds to advance forward without caution and enough support, feel free to dive in and snipe Sammy, Azazel, the tanks, or even Asmo! It is almost always best to go for Sammyzza, however, as he is the only hero that is unable to push away the stalkers. Thus, an unwary Sammyzza can find himself easily trapped by a large group of stalkers that kills him. As a side note, stalkers are considered to be used effectively if properly utilizing their "Blink" ability. The Blink ability poses as a threat to evil heroes (Samyaza and Abbadon are the most vunerable) by "trapping" them, which can potentially lead to an easy kill when backed by other reinforcements or heroes to finish off the kill. 'Creep Denial - Advanced' Assign nine stalkers to three different control groups with three being in each group. Keep a control group with you death ball, another to the cliff to the right of Uriel, and another to Teal's bunkers below the Enclave. Using your initial control group, begin sniping tumors taking a wide berth to the left of Asmo's portal and the tank line that should be in the front attacking your spawning tank (if they're smart). If they siege their tanks at the portal, send the second control group to attack the tumors from the right as Asmo is highly immobile with both their heroes and elites. If neither if those are possible or after enough damage has been done, use the last control group below the Enclave to start sniping the tumors there. Take care as Fallen can quickly surround the Virtues if one is uncautious with Berith and Fungal Growth being a possibity as well. BLINK IS IMPORTANT FOR SURVIVABILITY ALONG WITH MAP AWARENESS OF TANKS, FALLEN, AND ABADDON Creep Denial Effectiveness Theory With the recent update increasing Hell's nydus mass units' attack speed over creep, creep denial is more important than ever. In general though, it's best to limit Hell's mobility at all times and denying creep is the simplest and most effective way to do that. The use of the three control groups with Virtues. are excellent at beating Hell at their own game of mobility. The first two control groups are effective as Asmodeus can only effectively counter one group of stalkers at a time without drawing away too much resources away from the push. One control group will be able to effectively destroy tumors while the other can either be pushed back in one scenario or, with enough micro, be able to destroy tumors at the same time as well. Once these two options are exhausted, use the third control group along to destroy tumors on Astaroth's side, but take more care as Berith, Fallen, or Abaddon's Fungal can easily spell the end for the Virtues. The use of three stalkers is important as it splits Hell's resources and, most importantly, time away from the push to deal with the Virtues and the damage the Virtues will do will always overweigh the benefits Hell gains from attempting to destroy them. Long story short: THE VIRTUES SHOULD NEVER DIE IF PROPERLY USED AND HELL SHOULD BE HANDICAPPED WITH ZERO CREEP SPREAD OR WASTING THEIR TIME DEAL WITH THE STALKERS Category:Advanced Strategies